


Speak To Me

by flameandflare



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flameandflare/pseuds/flameandflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is trying to deal with problems the only way he knows how - by distracting himself. Which is just an another annoyance to the King of the Court.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Christmas gift for my friend! Sorry if it's lame, I tried!

Hinata pulled the zipper of his jacket up and rubbed his hands together as he walked towards the ball he just hit. He was working on his hits at the school – trying to hit it over the gym building and failing miserably. Apparently it was a school tradition to for the volleyball players to be able hit it over the roof, but he was having a hard time. He blamed his stupid height.

Since school was on break, he would come here with his own ball and spend all day trying to hit it over. It’s been four days and so far he’s had no luck. He grumbled as he walked towards the ball, thinking about how they have a tournament coming up in spring. He didn’t want to lose again, but it seemed that all everyone expected of him.

“Ahh!” He screamed, pulling at his hair.

“Why are you yelling?” 

Hinata turned around and saw Kageyama walking towards him, unsurprisingly wearing all black. He really did look like royalty.

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asked him, but the teen just ignored him.

“I asked a question first,” he gave Hinata his usual cold beady stare and Hinata rolled his eyes. He didn’t have time to put up with him.

“Life sucks so I yell every time I think about it,” Hinata turned back around to get his ball.

“You’ve been practicing?”

“I guess.”

“What do you mean you guess?” Kageyama said directly behind him, causing Hinata to flinch.

“Geez, wear a bell why don’t ya?” Hinata scolded, before brushing past him to try and hit the ball again.

“Why are you being so moody?” Kageyama retorted back. Hinata noticed as air escaped his mouth from it being too cold. Kageyama wasn’t really wearing anything to keep him warm, but Hinata couldn’t be worried about other people at the moment.

“Why do you care so much?”

“I don’t, but it’s pissing me off.”

“Well, I’m sorry, _your majesty._ ”

Before Hinata knew it, Kageyama pushed him up against the gym wall and held the collar of his jacket firmly.

“You better lose that fucking attitude,” Kageyama told him with venom flowing from his words. Hinata just rolled his eyes and tried to push him away, but his hands weren’t budging.

“I don’t have time for games.”

“I don’t have time for losers like you.”

“Then fuck off and let me go.” Hinata whispered since Kageyama’s face was so close.

They stared each other for a brief moment before Kageyama shivered. He let go of Hinata’s collar before rubbing his arms together to keep warm.

“You’re hitting the ball the wrong way.” He simply said, looking at the floor. Hinata noticed how pink his cheeks were.

“How do I hit it, then?” He asked, looking at the ball in his hand. Every time he thought he was making progress, he wasn’t. In a way he was sort of glad Kageyama was here, since he was the master.

“Here, hand it over.” He stretched out his arm and Hinata gave him the ball before stepping back to watch. He really looked at Kageyama for the first time, realizing that the clothes he wore suited him. He just wore a black long sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans, but they fit his body in a way that Hinata was able to see the muscles. “Hold out your arms.” Kageyama moved his arms so that one arm was raised behind him. “You have to bend your elbow like this.”

Hinata was suddenly having trouble breathing because of Kageyama’s scent. His sweat was mixed with something woodsy and it was making his nostrils very happy. The words of Kageyama were drowned out and Hinata thought that he was such an idiot. He was avoiding him for this reason.

“I’m sorry, but I have to go.”

“Wait, what?” Kageyama held the ball as he watched Hinata walk away towards his bike.

“I forgot I had a-a thing.”

“A thing?”

“Yeah, something important.”

“You’re hiding something from me.” Kageyama held on to the handles, preventing Hinata from going anywhere.

“Let go.”

“No. Why are you being so weird?” Kageyama insisted before Hinata got off the bike and threw his bag around his shoulder.

“It’s fine, I’ll walk.”

“Look, I know we lost but we will win the next one-“

“It’s not about that!” Hinata yelled causing Kageyama to drop the bike.

“What is it about then?”

“You. You are just… Really annoying.” Hinata turned away and started walking in some random direction. He had to get away from him. But he heard his stupid footsteps running toward him and before he knew it his arm was being grabbed.

“Don’t just fucking walk away from me,” Kageyama threatened.

“Get off of me.”

“No, you’re being stupid. Explain why you’re acting different, Hinata. This isn’t like you.”

“You wouldn’t understand,” Hinata scoffed. As he tried to turn his head, Kageyama held his chin and kept his face forward.

“Speak. To. Me.”

But Hinata couldn’t say the words. He couldn’t tell Kageyama how he felt. He didn’t know how. So he did it in a way that both of them knew so well. He said it through his actions.

His lips pressed against Kageyama’s and the world went silent. Everything was just the two of them and nothing else. Hinata pulled away, before looking down.

“I told you, you wouldn’t understa-“ Lips stopped him from speaking and he couldn’t breathe. Strong arms held him from pulling back and he found himself standing on his toes trying to fulfill his taste.

Kageyama pulled away and looked down at him with dark eyes. Hinata saw a smirk form on his face and knew he was blushing. “I like you better when you don’t talk.”

 


End file.
